eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kraytoc's Fortress of Rime
Bosses Brendegor Bitelimb/Iilatus Frostbeard In this fight, you fight either Brendegor or Iilatus. There is a system in which a player can drop a chandelier on the head of either Brendegor or Iilatus. Regardless of which one you pick, you will have to fight Duncan Bradagan and Zaashka Bradagan as well. If any of the adds target the same target as the named, they unleash a Cooperative Strike that will inflict massive damage on the target, usually the main tank and subsequently wiping the raid so the adds must be dealt with appropriately. Start with two groups on either Brendegor or Iilatus, whichever you choose to fight, one group on Duncan and one group on Zaashka. When the first Bradagan goes down, that group should join in on the other, when they are both down, join in on the main fight. Iilatus and Brendegor both root themselves, broadcast a red emote, and shortly after that unleash a devastating AOE that must be jousted. Brendegor hits harder than Iilatus and has a separate loot table, but the strategy is the same for both. Tert Turganpuncher, Left and Right Tert is fought on two different piers which he teleports between. If he doesn't have a player close enough to him, he sets fire to the docks. Split the raid in two, one on each side of the pier. Shortly after he teleports, he unleashes an AOE that players must be ready for and joust if they're undergeared. He switches sides of the dock every 20% of his health, and may or may not switch instantly when he is pulled. At 20% health Tert runs away and drains the water under the docks. Jump into the water quickly to avoid taking falling damage. Left and Right, the Turgans, are on the ground under the docks. They must be separated the same way the mobs in the first fight were. Both Left and Right start with only 25% health. Right is simply tank & spank, Left has an AOE called Crushing Waters that also power drains. Kreegar Krikneck Kreegar Krikneck summons waves of adds during the fight that must be off tanked. He has a power drain AOE who's strength is dependent on how far the raid is from him; anyone further than 15 meters away from him gets hit for 120% of their max power. If you have good DPS and a tank with AOE aggro Kreegar can just be killed and then drop the adds after he is dead Taaltak the Mighty Taaltak comes at the end of a three ring wave. Each wave comes with several A Barbaric Zealot that must be off tanked. The Barbaric Zealots have short range AOE attacks and can do damage that adds up quickly if loose in the raid. The Zealots must NOT be killed until the boss of that wave is. First is Commander Klaktaz and four Barbaric Zealots. There is nothing besides tank and spank here. Second is Commander Yutzal and five Barbaric Zealots. Yutzal has an AOE that must be jousted, she will emote in red before unleashing it. Taaltak also has an AOE which he emotes in red. He also has a knock-up that can bounce players all over the room. Taaltak must be killed while there is still 2 of the barbaric zealouts up, they have to be killed after Taaltak is dead Eirreen the Broken Eireen will spawn two little adds about every 45-60 seconds. These adds are called "a frigid energy nodule'. These adds must be killed quickly as they will bolster Eireen's abilities if they are not killed in time. You have roughly 45 seconds to kill both adds. Eireen has two different AOE attacks that do elemental damage. Cryptic Wind also is a strong knock back that can send players out of heal range. Frost Storm is a major power drain that continues to tick unless it is cured. It is recommended that players carry elemental cure potions to this fight in case they are knocked out of range of their healers. Both AOEs can be jousted, but jousting far enough to avoid the AOEs will take players well outside max range. You will notice once inside the circular room that there are three pillars inside here. About 30 seconds into the fight one of the pillars will start on fire. You will need to drag Eireen to this pillar and have her practically go inside the pillar. This is the hardest part of this fight. It will be an art for the tanks to learn just how to get Eireen to touch the pillar properly. You will see a message on screen if you do it properly that says "The frigid aura around the dragon has quenched the pulsing flames, thus hindering the dragon's recovery!" Doing this slows the rate and dmg at which Eireen casts her AOE's. If you miss one of poles you will soon find this out. Just keep moving Eireen to the next pole when you see it on fire. Typically the best way it seems to get Eireen to touch the pole is wait for the knock-back to hit your tank so it hits your tank against the wall behind the pole or to drag Eireen between the wall and the pole. Just be careful of Line of Sight issues while doing this. The fight itself is not overly tough from an ability standpoint just be sure that your raid moves opposite of your tank movements so your raid stays on the opposite side of the dragon in the circular room Kraytoc Killingfrost First tag everyone in the raid with a number that corresponds to their group. Each group should be assigned to a specific ledge. When you pull Kraytok the ledges along the edge of the platform will each spawn a small tower. These towers are invulnerable to damage until somebody with an elemental detriment is cured while standing near one. Each group should stand near its assigned ledge until they can remove the invulnerability from the tower and then kill it. Afterwards tank and spank Kratyok until he emotes, when he does so each group runs to its assigned ledge and waits on it while the spinning blade drops. If too many people stand on one ledge it will collapse and kill those that were on it. Once the blade goes back up the towers will respawn and must once again be killed. In addition Kraytok memwipes, after the spinning blade, and the tank must be prepared to quickly pick him up. Kraytok also has a buff on him, throughout the fight, that can be dispelled with the fighter debuff earned by completing the TOFS x2 questline. The encounter will be much easier if this debuff is constantly applied.